Black Pappillon
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Nethere merasa sangat muak dengan kelakuan 'Black Pappillon' yang mencuri barang-barang dirumahnya. Ia pun berencana membalas sang 'Black Pappillon' sekaligus membongkar identitas aslinya. Dan malam itu... /for kureha-alpha birthday, oneshoot/


**Sum****: **Nethere sudah sangat muak dengan kelakuan 'Black Pappillon' yang mencuri barang-barang dirumahnya. Ia pun berencana untuk membalas sang 'Black Pappillon' sekaligus membongkar identitas aslinya. Dan malam itu…

Black Pappillon © Uchiha Ry-chan

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himeruya

(**Warning****:** Yaoi, a little OOC, Netheremale!Nesia)

.

.

Suasana pagi di sekitar kediaman seorang pria bernama Nethere, tampak lebih menegangkan daripada pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sang pemilik rumah terlihat sedang sibuk menginterogasi satu per satu anak buahnya juga warga Indonesia yang –_kebetulan-_ tinggal didekat kediamanya.

"Lebih baik kalian mengaku atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." ancam Nethere pada seorang pria tua.

"Su-Sungguh, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian semalam. Se-seusai bekerja, saya langsung beristirahat dirumah." jelas si pria tersebut dengan nada dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Jangan bohon-"

"Tuan, saya rasa kakek itu berkata jujur. Tidak mungkin yang melakukan hal itu seorang kakek tua seperti dia. Untuk berjalan saja susah apalagi untuk mencuri barang-barang Tuan dalam waktu singkat." sela salah seorang anak buah Nethere.

"Ck, kalau begitu siapa lagi?" Nethere memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing akibat kejadian yang terjadi malam tadi.

Sebenarnya tadi malam telah terjadi pencurian dirumah Nethere. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, terhitung tadi malam ini adalah kejadian yang ke-10 kalinya. Nethere merasa muak dengan orang yang mencuri barang-barangnya termasuk boneka sapi lucu pemberian sang Ratu saat ia berhasil memimpin pasukannya untuk menaklukan dan mengambil alih Negara Indonesia.

Namun boneka yang biasanya menemani tidur Nethere menghilang dicuri oleh oknum tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan hal itu membuat Nethere kesal setengah mati dan tidak mau makan selama 3 hari.

Mungkin jika si pencuri mengetahui reaksi Nethere setelah kehilangan bonekanya, pencuri itu pasti akan tertawa nista untuk penjajah Indonesia itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada pemuda itu?" anak buah Nethere menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki wajah khas Asia. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk mengurusi kukunya sambil meneduh dibawah pohon.

"Hm, akan kutanya dia. Kau urus yang lain." Nethere berjalan mendekati pemuda itu setelah memberi perintah kepada bawahanya. Sementara pemuda yang di'maksud' Nethere sama sekali tak bergeming ketika Nethere semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Hey kau," panggil Nethere.

Si pemuda terlalu sibuk dengan kukunya.

"Hey," panggil Nethere untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pemuda tersebut terlalu mencintai kukunya sehingga mengabaikan Nethere.

"WOY!" teriak Nethere tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pan mendongak, menatap orang yang tadi berteriak di telinganya.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja!" pemuda itu melepaskan dua buah kapas kecil dari kedua telinganya.

'Pantas tidak dengar.' Nethere berusaha sabar menangani pemuda itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tapi aku gak mau jawab. Sekarang pergilah kompeni, kuku-ku tidak bisa merapihkan dirinya sendiri." pemuda tersebut sibuk dengan kukunya lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Nethere seakan tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu dan menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tadi, ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan kuku-nya.

"Jawab aku,"

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang tidak akan kujawab." pemuda itu menatap kesal Nethere yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Jawab aku." Nethere mengulangi ucapanya.

"Tidak mauu~.." seolah meledek, pemuda tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Nethere.

Nethere yang kehabisan kesabaran langsung mencengkram kedua tangan pemuda itu dan menahanya diatas kepala pemuda itu. Hal itu menyebabkan luka gores cukup parah di jari pemuda itu akibat tertusuk alat pemotong kuku yang tadi sedang ia pakai.

"Aduduh! Apaan sih kompeni codet?" geram pemuda tersebut sambil berusaha menahan sakit di jarinya.

"Aku bertanya padamu tadi. Siapa namamu?" Nethere menatap lurus kedua mata coklat milik pemuda itu.

"Nesia! Namaku Nesia! Puas kau? Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Nesia ya? Akan ku ingat nama itu." Nethere melepaskan kedua tangan Nesia. Segera setelah dilepaskan, Nesia langsung menghisap jarinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Nesia, apa kau tahu mengenai kejadian semalam yang terjadi dirumahku?" tanya Nethere sengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak." jawab Nesia singkat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya." Nesia masih terlalu sibuk mengobati jarinya di dalam mulut sehingga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Nethere terlalu panjang.

"Hh~" Nethere menghela nafas lelah.

"Mungkin saja pencurian itu dilakukan oleh _Black __Pappillon_." ucap Nesia tiba-tiba.

"Black Pappillon? Siapa dia?" tanya Nethere seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Black Pappillon mirip dengan Robinhood. Untuk lebih elitnya aku memanggilnya Black Pappillon karena aku tidak bisa menerjemahkanya ke bahasa Indonesia." jelas Nesia.

"Robinhood? Pencuri yang mencuri untuk rakyat kecil?" pertanyaan Nethere hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Nesia.

"Tapi kenapa rumahku yang jadi sasaranya?"

"Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa kau penjajah Negri ini." Nesia merasa sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan Nethere.

"Oh..." Nethere hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang bisa 'kah biarkan aku pergi? Jariku perih sekali!" pinta Nesia sambil mengibaskan jarinya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Nethere mengambil jari Nesia yang terluka dan mengemutnya. Wajah Nesia bersemu ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Nethere.

"Terima kasih informasinya. Dan maaf untuk luka di jarimu." Nethere tersenyum manis.

"Dasar mesum!" Nesia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis yang tertera jelas di wajahnya.

xXx _Black__Pappillon_xXx

Gelap malam sudah menggantung di langit Indonesia. Banyak orang yang sudah mulai terlelap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja untuk pemerintah Belanda. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Nethere –_karena __ia __tidak __bekerja __untuk __Negaranya __sendiri __sebagai __pekerja __Rodi-._Ia sedang menyiapkan perangkap untuk 'Black Pappilllon' yang dibilang Nesia tadi.

"Nah, semuanya sudah siap." Nethere mengelap kedua tanganya setelah menata barang-barang tua yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari gudang.

"Meskipun ini semua barang-barang tua, tapi semua ini mempunyai nilai jual yang tinggi." Nethere meyeringai. Ia sangat berharap bahwa perangkapnya kali ini dapat mengehentikan pencuri itu.

Buru-buru ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan segera menuju ranjangnya untuk berpura-pura tidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah Nethere menjalankan rencanya. Sang Black Pappillon datang! Pencuri yang ditunggu-tunggu Nethere itu datang dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam namun memiliki gaya pakaian Eropa yang mungkin hasil curianya juga, lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

Black Pappillon itu mengendap masuk ke kamar Nethere tanpa suara sedikit pun. Ia langsung menggasak barang-barang antik yang sebelumnya telah Nethere siapkan untuk menyambut kedatanganya.

"Hihihi.. Kau memang penjajahku yang paling bodoh." Black Pappillon menertawai Nethere yang terbaring diranjang King-size itu.

Ketika hendak meninggalkan kamar Nethere, tidak sengaja Black Pappillon menginjak sebuah tali yang langsung saja menarik dan menubrukan tubuhnya pada dinding dikamar itu. Kedua tangan dan kaki Balack Pappillon terikat sempurna dan itu menyebabkan tubuh Black Pappillon tergantung dan terlihat seperti bintang.

"Wah, wah… Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau." Nethere duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lepaskan aku~!" Black Pappillon memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan tali itu.

"Tidak akan," Nethere berdiri dan beranjak pergi mendekati pencuri terkenal yang selama ini telah mencuri barang-barangnya. "Tidak akan sampai aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Black Pappillon yang agung." Nethere membuka topeng yang melekat di wajah sang Black Pappillon.

"Ja-jangan!"

Terbukalah topeng itu. Betapa terkejutnya Nethere yang mengetahui bahwa Black Pappillon yang sering mencuri dirumahnya itu adalah Nesia. Pemuda tampan yang baru saja ia temui pagi ini.

"Nesia?"

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sudah tahu 'kan siapa yang selama ini mencuri di rumahmu? Sekarang lepaskan!" teriak Nesia.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Untuk teman-temanmu yang kelaparan, hm?" Nethere mengelus pipi Nesia dengan jemarinya. Dan itu membuat Nesia merinding.

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau mau memberi mereka makan dengan senang hati? Tidak 'kan? Jadi aku yang memberi mereka makan dengan hasil curianku!" jelas Nesia dengan tetap meronta agar terlepas dari ikatan itu.

"Ck, tapi caramu salah bodoh."

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau yang bodoh! Harusnya kau tidak datang kesini! Aku menyesal menerimamu dulu." Kekuatan Nesia mulai melemah. Ia sudah tidak meronta seperti tadi.

"Maaf kalau begitu," Nethere menjilat peluh yang perlahan menetes dan melewati pipi manis Nesia. "Karena niatmu mencuri itu baik, aku tidak jadi membawamu dan menembakmu besok pagi."

"La-lalu?" Nesia berusaha menjauhi wajahnya dari lidah Nethere.

"Apa ya~" Nethere berfikir cara ampuh untuk menghukum Nesia, si pencuri untuk menolong rakyat kecil itu. Sampai tanpa sadar, Nethere menyenggol 'kebanggaan' Nesia.

"Uuuh~"

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Nethere terlihat bingung ketika tiba-tiba Nesia melenguh.

"Ta-tanganmu menyenggol 'itu'-ku tau!" Nesia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Nethere terdiam sesaat, sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk menghukum Nesia.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu hukuman yang tepat untukmu." seringai mesum terlihat di bibir Nethere. Sepertinya akan banyak 'suara' yang akan dikeluarkan Nesia malam ini akibat hukuman dari Nethere.

"A-apa itu?" Nesia sedikit gemetar melihat seringaian mesum Nethere. Mungkin dalam hatinya, Nesia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Nethere. Tapi Nesia berusaha menepis apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia yakin 1000% Nethere tidak akan melakukan'nya'.

"Lenguhanmu tadi itu seperti kau belum pernah bercinta. Jadi dengan senang hati aku akan mengajari juga menghukum-mu dengan hal itu." Nethere tersenyum manis seraya mengelus rambut hitam pemuda Asia itu.

"KAU SUDAH GILAA!" Nesia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar.

"Kita ini sama-sama lelaki bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa?" Nethere menciumi kening Nesia dan perlahan mulai turun ke hidung Nesia. Walaupun terikat, tetap saja Nesia lebih pendek dari Nethere.

"Ma-mana bisa…"

"Kita coba saja dulu." Nethere langsung mendaratkan ciuman dibibir manis Nesia. Namun Nesia sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman itu. Dirinya merasa jijik mengetahui sifat asli Nethere. Ingin rasanya Nesia menendang Nethere tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun setelah terikat.

Tangan Nethere yang bebas mulai membuka kancing baju Nesia satu per satu dengan perlahan sampai sama sekali tidak ada kancing yang tersisa untuk dibuka. Terlihatlah dada bidang milik Nesia. Nethere kagum melihat dada Nesia yang bidang dan lumayan berisi walaupun ia selalu menyiksanya dengan kerja Rodi.

"Dadamu bagus." Nethere melepaskan ciumanya dan berpindah ke leher Nesia untuk membuat beberapa 'tanda' disana. Tanda bahwa Nesia adalah miliknya malam ini.

"He-hentikan, Nethere. I-ini tidak lucu." ucap Nesia di sela-sela permainan Nethere.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Nethere terus saja asyik menjilati dan mengemuti beberapa tempat leher Nesia. Sesekali ia menggigitinya dengan gemas.

"Ja-ja-jangan bodoh! Kita ini laki-laki. Aku tidak suka kau beginikan!" Nesia kembali meronta. Meronta untuk melepaskan mulut kotor Nethere dari lehernya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Kita coba saja dulu." Nethere memainkan sebuah tonjolan keras di dada Nesia untuk membungkam mulut Nesia.

"Ahh~ uuh~!"

Nethere tersenyum puas mendengar apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan Nesia dari mulutnya, yaitu desahanya. Ia semakin gencar untuk membuat 'tanda' di leher Nesia.

Sementara Nesia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menyerah. Sudah tak ada kekuatan yag tersisa, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sulit rasanya karena sentuhan tangan nakal Nethere di tubuhnya. Benar-benar sial malam ini, pikirnya.

"Ngh... Aaaah~" desahan lembut itu tidak bisa mberhenti keluar dari mulut Nesia.

Bosan karena sudah cukup lama mulut dan lidahnya bermain di leher Nesia, kini Nethere menuju sasaran selanjutnya yaitu dada Nesia. Dengan cepat Nethere menjilati dan membuat lidahnya menari-nari di dada bidang Nesia. Dari gerakan dadanya, Nethere bisa menebak bahwa nafas Nesia sudah tidak teratur lagi.

"Kau suka, hm?" tanya Nethere dengan nada menggoda. Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari mulut Nesia kecuali desahan dan lenguhan kecil.

"Jawab aku," Nethere terus memainkan lidahnya. Salah satu tangannya mulai turun untuk mengelus 'adik' Nesia yang sepertinya sudah sesak dibalik celana yang dikenakan Nesia.

"Ti-tidak~" akhirnya Nesia menjawab dengan suara lemah. Ia memang sering membayangkan rasanya bercinta. Tapi ia tidak pernah sedikit pun membayangkan akan bercinta dengan penjajahnya yang bahkan seorang laki-laki.

"Kau yakin?" tangan nakal Nethere masih asyik mengelus 'adik' Nesia untuk merangsang Nesia lebih dari ini.

"Tidak!" Nesia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk meneriakkan jawabanya. Nethere yang merasa bahwa Nesia telah berbohong, langsung meremas kasar 'barang' Nesia.

"Akkhhh~!" Nesia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena perlakuan tangan Nethere kali ini.

"Kau bohong 'kan?"

"Ugh~.." Nesia tida punya pilihan lain. Ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Nesia menjawab _ya _yang berarti Nesia mengakui bahwa Nesia menikmati pelajaran juga hukuman dari Nethere.

Merasa puas dengan jawaban Nesia, Nethere menghentikan permainan lidah dan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Nesia sedikit lega. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Nethere melucuti kain yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Nesia.

Senyuman dibibir Nethere semakin mengembang begitu melihat 'milik' Nesia yang sudah sangat tegang. Ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari bayangan Nethere.

"Kau hebat juga, Nesia. Aku kagum pada tubuhmu yang tetap bagus dan terawat walaupun sering ku siksa." puji Nethere yang membuat wajah Nesia terasa panas.

Tangan Nethere yang sudah gatal, langsung memainkan 'milik' Nesia. Meremas'nya' berulang kali dengan tingkat remasan yang berbeda. Sementara itu, mulut Nethere sibuk menghisap tonjolan keras di dada Nesia. Sesekali ia menggigit lembut tonjolan itu, dan hal itu membuat Nesia merasa geli.

"Hihi.. Ge-geli, Neth~" protes Nesia.

"Tapi enak 'kan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama dari Nethere. Nesia yang sudah tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa kali ini ia menikmati permainan Nethere, akhirnya mengangguk tanpa ada paksaan sebelumnya seperti tadi.

Merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Nesia, Nethere langsung 'memainkan milik' Nesia dengan brutal dan kasar guna mencari klimaks pertama Nesia.

"A-aku mau keluaaar~" desah Nesia sambil menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Keluarkanlah. Kau harus merasakan sensasinya." bisik Nethere sambil menggigit daun telinga Nesia.

Tidak kuat menahan lebih lama lagi, Nesia pun mencapai klimaks pertamanya. "Arrkkkhhh~!" Nesia mendesah kencang ketika cairan hangat berwarna putih susu keluar dari 'milik'nya.

"Dasar. Sepertinya kamu memang baru pertama kali melakukanya." Nethere tertawa geli, ia mengoleskan jarinya dengan cairan Nesia. Ia menjilati jarinya yang telah dilumuri oleh cairan Nesia itu seperti menjilati sebuah lolipop.

"Manis. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Nethere. Nesia menggeleng, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengumpulkan oksigen.

"Ayolah~ ini 'kan punyamu." Nethere memasukan paksa jarinya yang sudah dilumuri dengan cairan lagi ke mulut Nesia. Ia memaksa Nesia untuk merasakan cairanya sendiri.

"Mmpph~" Nesia menjilati jari Nethere dengan sedikit erotis. Nethere tertawa geli melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Nesia.

"Ok, sekarang kita ke permainan inti." Nethere membuka pakaiannya sendiri termasuk celananya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bu-bukannya sudah selesai?" Nesia menatap bingung Nethere.

"Siapa bilang? Tadi itu baru pemanasan," bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, Nethere sudah tidak tertutupi oleh selembar kain pun. Dan itu membuat Nesia menganga lebar. Terutama saat ia melihat 'ukuran' Nethere yang sangat besar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nethere.

"Be-besar sekali~" Nesia masih terlalu sibuk untuk mengagumi 'barang' Anderson. "Orang Eropa memang hebat ya?" sepertinya Nesia sedikit iri dengan 'ukuran' Nethere.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipermasalahkan." Nethere melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kaki Nesia. Hal itu membuat Nesia berencana untuk melarikan diri, tapi rencana itu pupus seketika. Dengan cepat Nethere membalikkan tubuh Nesia menghadap tembok dan menyuruh Nesia berpegangan pada tembok tersebut.

"Pegangang yang kuat. Malam ini berteriaklah, karena ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Nethere langsung menancapkan 'milik'nya kedalam Nesia.

"ARRRGGGGHH!" sakit yang luar biasa dirasakan Nesia ketika 'barang' itu 'masuk' dengan kasarnya. Air mata mengalir turun dari kedua mata coklatnya.

"Uuuuhh~ sempit sekali~!" Nethere berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Setelah berusaha cukup lama, kini 'barang' Nethere sudah menancap sempurna di 'wilayah' Nesia. Dengan semangat, Nethere langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desah agar Nethere tidak menambah rangsangan Nethere.

"Kenapa tidak mendesah?" tanya Nethere heran. Nesia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Nethere tidak menyukai ini, ia menghantam Nesia berulang kali dengan kasarnya. Nesia pun kalah, ia mendesah. Mendesah dengan suara keras yang ia miliki.

"Gitu dong~"

Semakin lama Nesia semakin tidak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang penjajah. Ia merasa bahwa ia akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ne-Neth... Hh~ aaah! Aku mau keluaaar~" ucap Nesia ditengah desahnya.

"Keluarlah. Aku juga akan keluar sebentar lagi." Nethere semakin mempercepat tempo gerakanya. Ia meremas dan memainkan 'milik' Nesia untuk membantu Nesia mendapatkan klimaks keduanya.

Dan akhirnya...

"Arrrkhhh!" Nesia mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nethere yang mengetahui hal itu, tidak mau kalah dan menyusul Nesia.

"Ahhh!" Nethere memuntahkan cairannya di 'dalam' Nesia.

"Tadi itu hebat 'kan? Hh... Hhh~" tanya Nethere seraya mencium pipi Nesia.

"Bodoh... Kau... Puas sekarang?" Nesia kehilangan kesadaranya karena terlalu lelah menerima pelajaran juga hukumanya. Ia berharap kejadian malam ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dan ketika ia terbangun, semua kembali normal.

xXx _Black__Pappillon_xXx

Sinar mentari sudah menerangi bumi semenjak tadi. Sudah saatnya berakivitas. Termasuk Nethere. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian dinasnya. Hari ini ia harus kembali ke Belanda karena ada sebuah urusan. Namun sebelum pergi, Nethere asyik berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri.

"Tuan! Bagaimana dengan Black Pappillon yang Tuan katakan kemarin? Apa berhasil ditangkap?" tanya seorang anak buah Nethere dengan penasaran.

Nethere tersenyum bangga, "Tentu. Aku sudah berhasil menangkap Black Pappillon Indonesia." Nethere menatap penuh arti pintu kamarnya seakan-akan ia sedang menatap si Black Pappillon yang sedang tertidur secara langsung.

"Dia sedang tertidur dikamar ini…"

= OWARI =

A/N : Hai minna-san, saya balik lagi! :D Kali ini saya ngebuat fict Nethermale!Nesia. Disini kenapa saya menggunakan panggilan Nethere, karena saya lebih suka menyebut Holland itu Nethere-kun atau babang Nethere! XD

Ano, saya minta maaf jika fict ini masih terdapat typo juga kurang HOT! Tolong dimaklumi ya! Orz! Tapi aku berharap kalian RnR fict ini~ *Ry-chan eyes no jutsu, ditendang ke jurang*

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Ditunggu di review yaa~ ^^

'_Membuat lebih baik daripada berbuat *ngacungin jempol tangan kanan*'_

_(Ku-Ry's quote)_

_**Otanjobi Omedetou, kureha-alpha!**_


End file.
